Cintaku Yang Lain
by Sulli Otter
Summary: Aku memang mencintaimu namun aku tak akan memilihmu karena aku tau kau punya cinta lain dan aku pun yakin ada cinta lain yang menunggu jauh disana. Slash MinKyu, QMi, KyuMin & Yewook


**~*~ Cintaku Yang Lain ~*~**

**~*~ Pairing :: Slash MinKyu, Qmi, KyuMin & YeWook~*~**

**~*~ Genre :: Romance, Angst & Friendship ~*~**

**~*~ Rated :: T ~*~ **

**~*~ Type :: Oneshot ~*~**

**~*~ Disclaimer :: Semua chara milik mereka masing-masing dan cerita ini milik saya ~*~**

**~*~ Summary :: Aku memang mencintaimu namun aku tak akan memilihmu karena aku tau kau punya cinta lain dan aku pun yakin ada cinta lain yang menunggu jauh disana ~*~**

**~*~ Warning :: YAOI, Tipo(s), OOC, DLDR ~*~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah... ternyata sudah sangat lama sekali aku tak bertemu dengannya. Sudah lima tahun lebih dan besok aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, bagaimana aku harus bereaksi didepannya nanti? Aku takut aku tak bisa lagi mengendalikan diriku. Aku takut aku tak bisa lagi menekan perasaanku saat melihatnya nanti. Ya Tuhan... semoga besok berjalan dengan baik-baik saja," gumam lirih seorang pria berumur 23 tahun yang saat ini tengah duduk diranjang kamarnya menghadap jendela yang memantulkan sinar bulan malam ini.

Dia bernama Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda tinggi dengan rambut berantakan dan berkulit putih pucat. Dengan perlahan dia merebahkan dirinya dan memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Mengingat kejadian lima tahun kebelakang saat dirinya masih duduk di bangku SMA.

.

_**Flashback :: On**_

.

"Hei Kyu... apa kau tau apa yang dibilang mereka saat kita jalan berdua melewati mereka tadi?" tanya Shim Changmin, teman satu sekolah juga satu kelas bahkan satu mejanya itu sambil menyeringai.

"Nggak, memang apa yang mereka bilang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Mereka bilang kalau kita ini pacaran," jawab Changmin.

Deg...

Kyuhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya, dia menatap Changmin dengan wajah yang merona. Dia sangat senang mendengar itu semua karena memang dia sangat menyukai sahabatnya itu. Namun dia tak mengungkapkannya karena takut kalau akan dianggap aneh karena seorang pria yang mencintai pria. Itu bukanlah suatu hubungan yang wajar namun cintanya tak pernah salah.

"Hahaha... mereka itu ada-ada saja, masa iya kita pacaran. Kita kan sama-sama pria, dan aku masih lurus alias suka dengan wanita bukan pria dan satu hal lagi aku membenci hubungan sesama jenis," ucapan Changmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Dan mendengar kalimat yang meluncur bebas dari mulut Changmin itu seakan menjadi hantaman kuat buat dirinya. Seketika dia menunduk menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya, tak dihiraukannya Changmin yang terus berceloteh disampingnya.

"_Ternyata... memang dia tak menyukai ku, tidak dia menyukaiku hanya sebagai teman tidak lebih. Sebegitu anehnyakah untukmu hubungan sesama jenis itu Changmin? Ternyata kau telah menolakku bahkan sebelum aku menyatakannya padamu," _ batin Kyuhyun menjerit perih mendengar itu semua.

Ditekannya dada kirinya yang terasa sakit hingga rasanya dia sulit bernafas. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari meninggalkan Changmin yang sedang menatapnya heran.

"Ya... Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" teriaknya sambil berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang terus berlari namun dia kehilangan Kyuhyun saat seseorang menabraknya.

Kyuhyun terus berlari hingga dia sampai ditaman di belakang sekolahnya. Air matanya mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya yang pucat. Di hempaskannya tubuhnya di rerumputan yang tumbuh subur ditaman itu.

"Kau telah menyakitiku Shim Changmin, kau menyakitiku. Taukah kau aku terluka mendengar semua omonganmu tadi? Taukah kau?" gumamnya lirih disela isak tangisnya.

"Hei... kau kenapa Kyuhyun?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya dan dengan segera dia menoleh kebelakang.

"Zhoumi-ah," serunya sambil berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan erat.

"Hei... hei... tenanglah_, _kenapa kau menangis? Siapa yang menyakitimu sampai kau menangis seperti ini?" tanya Zhoumi beruntun sambil memeluk erat sahabatnya itu.

Namun Kyuhyun terus menangis tanpa menjawab semua pertanyaan Zhoumi, dan Zhoumi membiarkan saja hal itu terjadi. Dia menepuk lembut pudak sahabatnya untuk menenangkannya. Cukup lama Kyuhyun menangis di pelukan Zhoumi hingga akhirnya dia tenang dan duduk di rerumputan hijau itu lagi.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Nah... sekarang ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?" pintanya.

"Makasih Zhoumi kamu sudah mau meminjamkan bahumu untuk ku menangis," kata Kyuhyun pelan. "Apakah hubungan sesama jenis itu sangat buruk Zhoumi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Hei... kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang hubungan sesama jenis?" tanya Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Zhoumi.

"Hah... bagiku itu biasa saja Kyuhyun-ah, tak ada yang salah dengan hubungan sesama jenis karena cinta tak pernah salah. Jika cinta sudah datang dihati kita tak bisa mencegahnya untuk terus tumbuh walaupun yang kita sukai atau cintai itu adalah hal yang buruk dimata manusia," jawab Zhoumi.

"Ya... kau benar, tak ada yang salah dengan cinta tak peduli kepada siapa dia hadir rasa itu akan terus tumbuh tak terkendali. Hanya menekan perasaan yang bisa kita lakukan," ucap Kyuhyun lirih seraya menerwang jauh menatap langit luas.

"Hem... tapi kenapa ku menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Tadi saat aku berjalan berdua dengan Changmin ada siswa yang bilang kepadanya kalau kami pacaran. Haha... awalnya aku senang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibirnya namun kalimat lain yang keluar dari bibirnya itu yang membuatku seperti ini," jawab Kyuhyun dan air mata kembali menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Memang apa yang diucapkannya Kyu?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Dia mengatakan kalau dia masih lurus dan membenci hubungan sesama jenis," jawabnya.

"Hem... ternyata aku benar," kata Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Zhoumi dengan raut penasaran.

"Aku benar kalau selama ini kau mencintai Changmin," Jawab Zhoumi seakan mengerti arti tatapan Kyuhyun. "Kau mengkin bisa menyembunyikannya dari Changmin namun tidak dariku."

Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar ucapan Zhoumi. "Apa kau akan membenciku setelah tau aku ini tak normal."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menjauhimu karena aku memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu Kyu," jawab Zhoumi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah... aku bisa mengerti kalau kau mencintai Changmin karena selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu Kyuhyun, aku sama sepertimu. Aku juga mencintai sesama jenis dan orang itu adalah kau," jawab Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun terperangah mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi. Dia tak menyangka kalau selama ini Zhoumi menyukainya.

"Namun, melihatmu mencintai Changmin memaksaku untuk menekan perasaan ini dan mencoba mengalihkannya karena aku tak mau merusak persahabatan kita dan membuatmu menjadi terbebani dengan perasaanku," jelas Zhoumi.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi menatap Kyuhyun "Tak perlu meminta maaf, aku lega karena akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku tak membutuhkan jawaban Kyuhyun karena aku sudah tau jawabanmu. Aku akan terus menekan perasaan ini walaupun sakit. Sama sepertimu yang akan terus menekan perasaanmu terhadap Changmin dan rela menanggung rasa sakit itu sendiri."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Zhoumi yang saat itu sedang menatapnya juga, dia memeluk Zhoumi dengan erat dan sekali lagi air matanya tumpah.

"_Aku membenci ini semua, aku terlihat lemah sebagai seorang pria, seperti wanita saja aku saat ini. Aku membenci ini, sangat membenci diriku yang seperti ini," _batin Kyuhyun menjerit perih dan pelukannya semakin erat.

Zhoumi mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut, hatinya perih melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya menangis seperti ini. Ingin sekali rasanya dia menonjok Changmin yang telah membuat orang yang sangat dicintainya tampak begitu lemah dan rapuh namun itu semua tak ada artinya dan tak akan menyelesaikan semuanya.

Setelah kejadian yang menyakitkan itu Kyuhyun absen dari sekolah selama seminggu.

"Kyuhyun-ah," seru Changmin saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan dan menunggu Changmin sampai didekatnya dan mereka berjalan beriringan.

"Hei... kenapa kau tak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi berlibur ketempat nenekmu selama seminggu," seru Changmin mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun.

"Maaf... aku sangat terburu-buru," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjauh dari Changmin.

Sejak dia menumpahkan semua isi hatinya ke Zhoumi dia meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk mengijinkannya berlibur kerumah neneknya selama seminggu. Dan selama seminggu itu dia mencoba menata hatinya kembali dari semua luka yang didapatnya.

"Hai..." sebuah suara menyapa mereka berdua dan itu membuat Kyuhyun lega.

"Zhoumi... tumben kau datang pagi," ujar Changmin.

"Heh... aku juga bisa bangun pagi," jawab Zhoumi acuh dan dia menempatkan dirinya diantara Changmin dan Kyuhyun karena dia melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ingin lari menghindari Changmin.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju kelas, dan Kyuhyun sudah berjanji dalam hati kalau mulai sekarang dia harus sedikit menghindari Changmin untuk menekan perasaannya. Dia tak ngin perasaan itu terus tumbuh dan semakin membuatnya sakit.

"Ah... aku lupa," seru Changmin tiba-tiba. Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun menatapnya. "Aku sudah jadian dengan anak kelas satu tiga hari yang lalu namanya Thena."

Kyuhyun seketika menatap Changmin dengan wajah pucat, jantungnya berdenyut nyeri menatap wajah gembira Changmin. Sekali lagi ditekannya dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Zhoumi yang melihat itu langsung menatap Changmin dengan sangar.

"Selamat," kata Zhoumi dingin dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju taman belakang sekolah.

"Eeehhhh... kok aku ditinggal, hei... kalian mau kemana?" serunya saat melihat Zhoumi menarik Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Saat dia hendak menyusul kedua temannya kekasihnya datang menghampirinya.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu Kyuhyun selalu berusaha mengindari Changmin sesering mungkin hingga mereka jarang lagi bercengkrama seperti biasanya sampai waktu lulus tiba.

.

_**Flashback :: Off**_

.

"Mulai saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Changmin dan Zhoumi hingga sekarang ini. Dan aku ternyata tak bisa melupakan perasaanku terhadap Changmin walaupun itu sudah berjalan selama lima tahun lebih," kata Kyuhyun dan dia langsung memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut esok hari yang cukup membuatnya bingung untuk menghadapi kedua temannya itu, tidak lebih tepatnya untuk menghadapi Shim Changmin. Sahabatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berdiri didepan sekolah SMA-nya dahulu untuk menghadiri acara reuni yang diadakan oleh angkatan mereka. Dengan ragu dia melangkah masuk kedalam gedung sekolahnya itu. banyak yang berubah dengan sekolah ini dan itu wajar mengingat sudah lima tahun lebih dia lulus dari sekolah ini.

"Kyuhyun-ah," sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya memanggilnya.

"Zhoumi-ah," serunya senang dan berlari memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Hei... hei.. kau membuat kekasihku cemburu," ujar Zhoumi.

"Eh..." Kyuhyun terkejut dan melepaskan pelukannya, dia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis berpipi tembem sedang menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Ahhh... maaf-maaf, aku tak tahu," seru Kyuhyun panik.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Zhoumi-_hyung _ memang belum mengenalkanku padamu," ujar pemuda berpipi tembem itu.

"Haha... kau gugup _chagiya_," goda Zhoumi dan semakin membuat wajah kekasihnya itu memerah. Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi tertawa melihat hal itu.

"Kenalkan, namanya Henry. Dia adik tingkatku dikampus," kata Zhoumi dan Henry mengulurkan tangannya menyambut tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Henry dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia bahagia karena akhirnya Zhoumi bisa melupakannya dan mendapatkan gantinya yang sangat pantas untuk Zhoumi.

"Maafkan aku untuk hal yang..."

"Aku banyak bercerita tentangmu padanya Kyuhyun jadi kau tenang saja, dia tak akan mungkin salah paham akan hal tadi," sela Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk.

"Iya, Zhoumi_-hyung _ memang banyak menceritakan semua hal tentangmu _hyung. _Apa kau masih mencintainya _hyung_?" tanya Henry pelan.

Kyuhyun memandang Zhoumi dan Henry bergantian "Ya, aku masih mencintainya sampai sekarang."

Dan Henry kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat seakan ingin memberi kekutan kepada sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk kedalam gedung sekolah itu dan memilih tempat duduk didekat jedela. Mereka kemudian saling bercerita dengan gembira walaupun sesekali mata Kyuhyun melirik kearah pintu masuk mencari seseorang yang paling ditunggunya sejak tadi.

"Hai... lama tak jumpa," seru sebuah suara dengan lantang dan itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun menegang karena dia sangat mengenali suara itu.

Mereka bertiga mendongak dan melihat Changmin sedang menggandeng seorang wanita manis dan cantik.

"Kenalkan, ini tunanganku. Namanya Thena, orang yang dulu aku kenalkan pada kalian," kata Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pedih, mata itu terus mengikuti gerakan Changmin dari berdiri hingga duduk sampai dia akhirnya sadar saat Henry menyenggol lengannya.

"Ah... maaf, aku mau ke toilet," kata Kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan ke toilet.

Changmin berdiri dan pamit kepada teman-temannya untuk menerima telpon, namun itu bohong. Dia mengejar Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kearah toilet untuk menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun menghindari tatapan matanya. Namun Kyuhyun tak kunjung keluar juga dari toilet akhirnya dia kembali masuk kedalam dan tak menemukan Zhoumi serta Henry juga kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana.

Changmin berjalan keluar lagi mencari keberadaan teman-temannya hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Zhoumi dan Henry sedang berdiri di taman belakang sekolah. Dia mendekat perlahan hendak menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun juga kekasihnya namun urung saat mendengar ucapan Zhoumi.

"Hah... bahkan Kyuhyun masih mencintai Changmin sampai sekarang. Dia sungguh bodoh menekan perasaannya selama itu," ujar Zhoumi pelan.

"Jangan menghinanya _hyung, _ bukankah kau sama saja seperti Kyuhyun yang menekan perasaan sukamu terhadap Kyuhyun hingga sekarang. Hanya kau sedikit pandai menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun. Bahkan kau membohonginya dengan mengatakan kalau aku kekasihmu," kata Henry sinis.

"Hei... jangan sinis seperti itu dong. Iya-iya aku tahu aku sama bodohnya sepertinya. Namun yang lebih bodoh adalah Changmin, apa dia tak menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun saat dia mendekati Kyuhyun? tak bisakah dia membaca raut wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh kesedihan waktu dia mengenalkan kekasihnya itu? cih... bahkan ini sudah lima tahun lebih berlalu dan Kyuhyun masih mencintainya sedangkan dia? dasar manusia tak peka," geram Zhoumi.

"_Apa? Kyuhyun mencintaiku? Lima tahun lebih berlalu? Berarti saat kami masih SMA!," _ kata Changmin dalam hati dan wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutannya saat menyadari betapa lamanya sahabatnya itu memendam cinta untuknya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kyuhyun mencintaiku?" Seru Changmin yang mengejutkan Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Cha-changmin _hyung!" _seru Henry dengan wajah terkejut bercampur takut serta cemas.

"Hah... kau sudah mendengarnya ternyata," ucap Zhoumi tenang. "Ya, dia mencintaimu sejak dulu, sejak kelas satu SMA dan dengan bodohnya kau menyakitinya dengan ucapanmu tentang betapa bencinya kau terhadap hubungan sesama jenis dan bahkan setelah berlibur seminggu menenangkan hatinya karena ucapanmu itu kau menyakitinya lagi dengan memperkenalkan kekasih mu itu pada kami berdua."

Changmin sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Zhoumi. "_Ja-jadi ini alasan dia menghindariku setelah aku mengatakan hal itu dan memperkenalkan Thena padanya. Ini alasan kenapa dia membatalkan kuliahnya dikampus yang sama denganku? Oh... betapa bodohnya aku tak menyadari itu semua, maafkan aku Kyuhyun, tolong maafkan aku."_

"Kenapa? Kau baru menyadari kenapa dia menjauhimu dari dulu bahkan sampai sekarang?" tanya Zhoumi seakan mengerti isi pikiran Kyuhyun.

"A-aku tak tau kalau dia mencintaiku, jadi bukan salahku kalau aku tanpa sengaja menyakitinya," bela Changmin.

"CK... apa kau begitu bodoh untuk menyadari itu semua Changmin? Apa kau tak bisa mengartikan tatapan matanya yang selalu memandangmu dengan hangat? Apa kau tak tahu kenapa dia selalu tak bisa menolak permintaanmu?" seru Zhoumi jengkel.

"Hei... aku tak menyaadari itu semua jadi jangan salahkan aku," Changmin ikut jengkel karena Zhoumi terus memojokannya.

"Ck... kau memang bodoh Shim Changmin," geram Zhoumi.

"Bukannya kau juga bodoh Zhoumi? Kau juga menyukainya kan? Kenapa tak kau ambil dia?" tanya Changmin.

Zhoumi marah mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Karena yang dicintainya itu kau Changmin, bukan aku."

"Haha... aku memang membenci hubungan sesama jenis, namu itu dulu. Kalau aku tau Kyuhyun mencintaiku akupun akan membalas cintanya, namun melihat kebersamaan kalian saat SMA dulu membuatku berpikir kalau kalian sedang pacaran makanya aku membiarkan kalian berdua dan aku juga mulai merasakan Kyuhyun menjauhiku sejak saat itu. kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Kupikir kau melaranganya untuk mendekatiku Zhoumi," ujar Changmin pelan, dadanya bergemuruh menahan amarah. Entah dia bingung marah kenapa hingga semua yang ducapkannya meluncur begitu saja tak sesuai yang dipikirkannya.

"Kau terlalu bodoh Changmin, aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya lagi" geram Zhoumi dan bersiap memukul Kyuhyun

"Cukup!" sebuah suara menhentikan tindakan Zhoumi saat dia akan memukul Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-_hyung," _seru Henry

"Kyuhyun-ah," seru Zhoumi dan Changmin. Mereka bertiga bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memerah habis menangis.

"Cukup. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Terima kasih Zhoumi karena kau telah memberi tahu Changmin tentang perasaanku dan terima kasih kau telah membohongiku mengenai hubunganmu dengan Henry," kata Kyuhyun pedih.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku bisa jelaskan itu semua," kata Zhoumi cepat.

"Kyuhyun-ah, maafkan aku karena tak bisa memahami perasaanmu terhadapku, aku akan menebus lima tahun yang hilang karena kebodohanku yang tak menyadari perasaanmu terhadapku. Maafkan aku, seandainya saja aku lebih peka. Aku akan membalas cintamu itu, lupakan ucapanku tentang betapa bencinya aku terhadap hubungan sesama jenis," ujar Changmin seraya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak Changmin, aku seharusnya senang kau mau membalas perasaanku namun aku tau kau sudah punya orang lain dihatimu. Itu hanyalah emosi sesaatmu yang mengatakan, bukan hatimu. Dan maafkan aku Zhoumi, aku tak bisa menerimamu karena aku yakin Henry benar-benar mencintaimu sekarang. Aku akan pergi dari sini besok, aku akan menjauh dari kalian. Aku akan menemukan cintaku yang lain yang aku yakin saat ini dia sedang menunggu kedatanganku, entah siapapun itu. maafkan untuk semuanya. Terimaksih Zhoumi kau masih mencintaiku sampai sekarang. Haha... ternyata kita berdua sama-sama bodoh, namun sekarang ada Henry yang begitu mencintaimu. Aku harap kau bisa membalas perasaannya karena kau sendiri tau bagaimana rasanya perasaan yang tak berbalas itu," kata Kyuhyun dan dia segera berbalik pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya yang menatapnya penuh rasa bersalah.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu Kyuhyun tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan ketiga temannya itu, namun dia berharap mereka bertiga hidup bahagia dan sudah menemukan pasangannya masing-masing, tidak seperti dirinya yang masih setia dengan kesendiriannya dan perasaannya terhadap Changmin.

Saat ini Kyuhyun tinggal di Paris dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang sosial. Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini. Dia adalah rekan kerjanya yang betampang manis dan imut serta berbadan mungil juga berwajah cantik seperti perempuan.

Memang Kyuhyun masih mencintai Changmin sampai sekarang, namun dia mulai bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain, tidak seperti dulu dia selalu menutup hatinya dan tak membiarkan seorang pun masuk kedalam hatinya bahkan Zhoumi sekalipun. Namun dia sadar, dia tak punya harapan karena Changmin telah memiliki orang lain jadi secara perlahan dia membuka hatinya untuk orang lain.

Dan Kyuhyun membuka hatinya itu untuk rekan kerjanya yang berparas cantik tersebut.

"Pagi Kyuhyun-ah," sapa sebuah suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ah... pagi Sungmin-ah," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Ya... Sungmin. Namanya Lee Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun telah membuka hatinya untuk rekan kerjanya itu. memang saat ini mereka di paris namun Sungmin juga orang Korea sehingga mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar.

"Ada apa denganmu Kyuhyun, kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak. Tidak ada," jawab Kyuhyun.

Dan mereka kembali terdiam sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga jam makan siang pun tiba.

"Ah... sudah waktunya makan siang, aku mau makan siang dulu. Apa kau mau ikut denganku Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju restoran yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja.

"Oh... ya, nanti malam kakakku akan menikah. Apa kau bisa hadir diupacara pernikahan kakakku Kyu?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sedang makan bersama.

"Yesung-_hyung_ menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Kyuhyun memang sudah cukup lama mengenal Sungmin, hampir dua tahun mereka bersahabat sejak Kyuhyun masuk kerja. Dan mereka menjadi teman akrab bahkan Kyuhyun tak jarang sekali-dua kali bermain kerumah Sungmin hingga dia mengenal semua keluarga Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya yang bernama Yesung karena kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di Korea.

Yesung dan Sungmin tinggal di Paris karena orang tua mereka tak menyetujui hubungan Yesung dan kekasihnya yang seorang pria. Intinya kedua orang tuanya membuang mereka berdua karena cinta Yesung yang dianggap salah oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sedangkan Sungmin, karena dia merasa lebih bahagia jika ikut Yesung maka dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kakaknya hijrah ke Paris karena berada dirumah pun akan percuma. Dia akan sendirian karena kedua orang tunya hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaanya.

"Ya... akhirnya Yesung-_hyung _ bisa menikah juga dengan Ryeowook setelah segala macam cobaan mereka hadapi. Aku bahagia karena kakakku bisa menggapai cintanya hingga akhirnya dia bisa menikah dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya," jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku ikut bahagia untuk Yesung-_hyung _ dan Ryeowook," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus datang Kyu, karena Yesung-_hyung _ sendirilah yang menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu secara langsung," kata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ehm... aku akan datang, nanti malam jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jam tujuh," jawab Sungmin.

Dan mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan makan siang mereka dengan berbincang-bincang.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang sebuah gereja dimana tempat pernikahan Yesung dan Ryeowook berlangsung. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan Sungmin. Saat pernikahan Yesung berlangsung entah kenapa Kyuhyun jadi membayangkan kalau yang berdiri di altar itu adalah dirinya dan Sungmin. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar bisa menghilangkan rasa cintanya terhadap Changmin. Tak sia-sia dia menata hatinya kembali selama dua tahun hingga akhirnya dia kembali membuka hatinya untuk orang lain dan pilihannya jatuh terhadap Sungmin.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun selalu memperhatikan Sungmin secara diam-diam. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah benar dia sudah bisa melupakan Changmin dan apakah benar dia benar-benar sudah mencintai Sungmin. Dia takut kalau perasaannya itu hanyalah sementara saja. Namun setelah membayangkan dirinya beridir dia altar dan mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan dengan Sungmin dia yakin kalau dia benar-benar mencintai Sungmin dan dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia tak ingin kembali terluka karena perasaannya dan kebodohannya seperti dimasa lalunya.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sungmin menarik tangannya untuk memberi selamat kepada Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"Selamat _hyung _ akhirnya kalian menikah juga. Aku ikut bahagia," seru Sungmin gembira.

"Terimakasih Sungmin, Kyuhyun. Dan aku harap kalian berdua segera menyusulku dan Ryeowook," kata Yesung yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Sungmin.

"_Hyung _apaan sih, aku dan Kyuhyun hanya berteman," kata Sungmin dengan wajah memerah.

Bukan rahasia lagi bagi Yesung dan Ryeowook kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sebenarnya saling menyukai, namun keduanya berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang wajahnya memerah setelah mendengar ucapan Yesung. _"Apa dia juga menyukaiku?" _tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin mengajaknya duduk ditaman.

"Sungmin-ah, aku ingin bercerita tentang masa laluku. Maukah kau mendengarkanku?" pinta Kyuhyun setelah cukup lama mereka berada dalam keheningan.

"Ceritakanlah Kyu, aku akan mendengarkanmu," jawab Sungmin.

"Dulu aku sangat mencintai temanku semasa sekolah, aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari diriku sendiri hingga ahirnya aku harus terluka mendengar kata-katanya kalau dia sangat membenci hubungan sesama Jenis, aku ditolah bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku. Seminggu aku menata hatiku dan aku kembali bersekolah. Namun saat aku baru pertama masuk sekolah aku harus terluka lagi menerima kenyataan kalau dia telah jadian dengan adik kelas kami tiga hari sebelum aku masuk sekolah. Dan aku hancur selama itu, aku bersyukur karena aku masih memiliki Zhoumi yang sangat menyayangiku bahkan dia sangat mencintaiku. Aku merasa berdosa karena telah menyia-nyiakan cintanya. Namun aku tahu, pasti kini dia bahagia dengan seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menghilangkan rasa cintaku terhadapnya. Bahkan lima tahun, tidak... tujuh tahun aku menata hatiku untuk melupakannya dan kembali membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Karena selam itu aku menutup hatiku tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk masuk kedalamnya. Hingga akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, aku membuka hatiku lagi untuk bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain dalam hatiku. Dan saat itu kau hadir dengan wajah ceriamu penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Kupikir hanya perasaan sesaatku saja namun setelah aku membayangkan bahwa aku dan kau yang berdiri di alatar itu bukan Yesung _hyung _ dan Ryeowook aku yakin akalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menerima ku sebagai kekasihmu Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap lembut mata Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya kalau selama ini orang yang disukainya ternyata juga mencintainya. Perlahan bibirnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum manis yang dia berikan hanya untuk Kyuhyun. Dia mengangguk dengan binar bahagia memancar melalui matanya.

Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau Sungmin akan menerima cintanya, dia menatap pemuda manis dihadapannya yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata indahnya yang memancarkan kebahagiaan itu. perlahan ditariknya tangan Sungmin hingga pria bertubuh mungil itu masuk dalam dekapan hangatnya. Kyuhyun begitu bahagia akhirnya dia menemukan cintanya, menemukan cintanya yang lain setelah sekian lama tersakiti karena perasaannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap mata indah yang tengah menatapnya juga, perlahan dia mengeliminasi jarak antar mereka hingga akhirnya dia bisa merasakan lembut bibir Sungmin yang menempel dibibirnya. Dengan sangat perlahan dia mencium Sungmin, dalam dan penuh perasaan. Dia menumpahkan semua perasaannya melalui ciuman itu, menyalurkan ke Sungmin dan mengabarkan kalau dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda yang kini tengah berada dalam pelukannya itu. dia sangat senang saat Sungmin merespon ciumannya. Perlahan dia menjilati bibir Sungmin meminta sang empunya membuka bibirnya agar dia bisa mneyelipkan daging tak bertulangnya kedalam mulut kekasihnya. Seakan mengerti perlahan Sungmin membuka bibirnya, membiarkan lidah hangat Kyuhyun menyelip masuk dan mengeksploitasi seluruh ruang hangat dalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengabsen semua yang ada dalam mulut Sungmin membuat sang empunya mendesah penuh nikmat. Kyuhyun mengait lidah Sungmin dengan lidahnya, mengajaknya untuk saling berbelit berbagi kehangatan hingga akhirnya mereka harus menghentikan ciuman dalam mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen. Seutas benang saliva tercipta saat mereka memisahkan bibir mereka dan saling menatap penuh kehangatan.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bahagia, dipeluknya pemuda manis yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih Sungmin, terima kasih kau telah mempercayaiku dengan menerima cintaku. Aku berjanji tak akan menyia-nyiakan cinta ini, aku berjanji," ucap Kyuhyun penuh kebahagiaan. Dengan lembut dikecupnya pucak kepala Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya menerima kehangatan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Aku percaya padamu Kyuhyun, aku percaya. Sangat percaya," ucap Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

E N D

.

.

A/N :

Akhirnya selesai juga... fiuh #ngelap keringet

Ah... hai... annyeongggg #Plakk

Hehe... saya balik lagi setelah sekian lamaaaaaaaaaaa... saya tidak mempost ff di FFn ini. Ahh... kangen sekali rasanya.

Hanya sebuah fic sederhana dari saya, semoga tidak mengecewakan :). Maaf untuk semua cerita saya yang belum selesai dan malah membuat cerita baru.

Maafkan saya yang sudah membuat karakter evil yang selama ini melekat didiri Kyuhyun menghilang dan membuatnya tampak begitu rapuh.

Maaf jika plot yang ambur adul dan kacau balau, maaf juga kalau ceritanya nggak jelas. Maaf juga kalau banyak typo dan kata-kata tak baku. Mohon review bagi yang berkenan untuk memberikan feedback buat saya agar menjadi lebih baik lagi ^^.


End file.
